Shattered Mirror
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: Lelouch is given a chance for redemption when, after being shot by Suzaku, he is transported to a new world and a new love. X1999xCodeGeassxHolic CROSSOVER Rewrite of a story I posted in the X1999 section. Yaoi and AU.
1. The End of Two Worlds

A/N: This is a rewritten version of my Story Shattered Mirror that I posted in the X 1999 section. That one didn't go exactly the way I wanted to because I wanted to add more to it and I think it would get more attention if posted in the Code Geass section since the X 1999 fandom is pretty much dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, XxXHOLiC, or X 1999.

Warnings: Character death, maybe some cursing.

Rating: T for now. May increase.

Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle, we find a very depressed Fuuma mourning the death of his one and only love, Kamui. But is Kamui his one and only? What if another 'Kamui' appears, thanks to the witch of the dimensions, Yuuko, who feels Fuuma may deserve some semblance of happiness? Another Kamui who is an exiled prince from another world, who started a rebellion against the most powerful nation in his world? Can these two lost souls heal in one another's embrace?

* * *

Prologue: The end of two worlds

* * *

It is a cold day, the day the world is supposed to end. It's supposed to be a day of great celebration as the old year is about to reach it's climax and the new one is about to start, but instead the day is eerily quiet as the people realize that there is something strange about this day. They can't possibly know that at that very moment the battle that would decide the fate of the world was taking place, but they do know that this will be a day of great sadness. Kamui Shiro, at the top of Tokyo tower, also knows this is true, in fact, he knows it's true more than anyone one else because today is the day he will die. In the end, though, he knew this would happen, so he isn't _too _sad. The only thing he does regret is the fact that he never got a chance to tell his twin star, his best friend, Fuuma, his true feelings. Now, however, it's too late because he is about to die at the hands of his precious Fuuma, but he's not sad because that is how he _planned _it.

"How does it feel, Kamui? How does it feel knowing that you are about to die?" Fuuma asks him mockingly, but he pays no mind, focusing instead on making the outcome of his plan come into realization. Fuuma raises his Shinken to attack and Kamui is compelled to raise his own in defense. His moves, however, have no true intention to protect himself, so the sword is knocked out of his hands. Fuuma smirks at him, his eyes glinting coldly as he gets ready to deliver the final blow.

"Say good night, Kamui!" Fuuma laughs, raising up his blade. Kamui says nothing, only stretching his arms to his side like a bird or a cross. That stops Fuuma for a second as he pauses to wonder what the waifish boy could be thinking.

_'Why the hell is he just standing there? Has he given up?' _The dark Fuuma wonders as he gazes at the other boy whose violet eyes only gaze back at him with acceptance and determination.

_'Well whatever! If he's accepted his death, then who am __**I**__ to stop him?'_ He continues to think internally as he pushes his blade into the prostrate boy's heart, causing blood to splatter over both of them.

"NOW DIE!!" He says, smiling cruelly, until he notices what Kamui is doing. His eyes widen as he watches Kamui pull himself closer to him, resulting in Kamui being further impaled by Fuuma's Shinken. His eyes widen even further as he sees the small smile decorating Kamui's face, it was tinged with pain but still there. It wasn't a smile of cruelness like Fuuma's own, rather a gentle and loving smile. Kamui pulls himself closer to Fuuma until the sword is buried in him all the way to the hilt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Fuuma growls at Kamui who places one small, bloody hand on his cheek.

"Fuuma, I'm so, so sorry! This has all happened because of me...I couldn't even protect Kotori like I promised. I'm sorry!" Kamui says, giving Fuuma a watery smile as his eyes began to tear up. Fuuma's cruel smile never even left his face as he twisted the Shinken a little, causing the violet-eyed boy further pain.

"I'm not the Fuuma you knew, Kamui, I am KAMUI, and I don't really care about that stupid bitch Kotori! In fact, _I'm_ the one who killed her, remember? And I enjoyed every minute of it! Now hurry up and _die _already!" Fuuma growls at the boy, but Kamui's kind smile only widens. He moves his hand from Fuuma's cheek to his chest and places the bloody palm over the other boy's heart.

"Fuuma, I think I know my final wish, my _true _wish..." Kamui whispers to the other boy whose dark smile widens to the point of being comical.

"And what is that, Kamui?" He coos softly, pretending to be the _old _Fuuma again. Kamui ignores the patronizing tone, they've both played this hurtful game before, so he's used to it.

"My wish is to save you, even at the cost of my own life! I want to make a beautiful world for you to live in, so that's why I can't let anyone destroy it!" The dying boy whispers weakly as his body begins to glow with an otherworldly light.

"What the--" Fuuma starts, eyes widening as a tingling sensation begins to form in his chest where Kamui touched him. The sensation spreads until it permeates throughout his whole body, and suddenly he isn't the _dark _Fuuma any more.

"Kamui what–" The now normal Fuuma starts to say as he wakes up to Kamui's smiling face. He stops as he notices the blood spilling from Kamui's heart and staining both of them. He pulls his sword out of Kamui, horrified as it comes up with even more blood and reveals the deep wound in Kamui's chest. Without the sword holding him up any longer, Kamui begins to fall, but is caught in Fuuma's arms.

"K..Kamui...what have I done?" Fuuma says in a horrified whisper as he places the prone and bleeding Kamui in his lap. Kamui lifts up his small, bloody hand and once again places his palm against Fuuma's cheek.

"F...Fuuma...it is...it is _you_ isn't it? This isn't just...just another game?" He asks weakly, his voice no more than a whisper as he coughs up blood, even breathing is painful now.

"Yeah, Kamui, it's me! It's okay, everything will be okay!" He whispers to the small figure in his arms, not sure if he's trying to comfort Kamui or himself.

"I...I'm so very glad!" Kamui whispers with a small smile on his face as Fuuma begins to cry. Kamui remains completely still in Fuuma's lap, so still in fact, that the other boy begins to think that he has died. That thought brings even more tears to Fuuma's eyes. One of the tears slips down his cheek and lands on Kamui's face, seeming to wake the other boy up.

"Don't cry, Fuuma, not for me! I...I couldn't stand it if you cried!" He says softly before falling into another quiet, death-like stupor. Fuuma dries his tears and decides to be strong for Kamui.

"It'll be okay, Kamui! Just hold on okay? I promised to protect you, I won't let you die!" Fuuma whispers softly, running his hands through Kamui's blood-matted hair. The smaller boy doesn't respond and remains completely limp in his arms.

"K...Kamui!? K..Kamui!? Wake up!!" Fuuma yells, shaking Kamui's limp body and watching in horror as Kamui's head lolls limply from side to side like a doll.

"No! No! No! No!" Fuuma begins whispering to him like a mantra or a prayer, he remains like that when the Sumeragi arrives hours later to see what's happening. Subaru Sumeragi arrived to the scene of the final battle just as it ended. His eyes widen as he watches the figure of Fuuma crying over the prone body of Kamui.

_'Kamui!! Oh no, I'm too late! No, I can't lose you too, Kamui, not after I just lost Seishiro...'_ Subaru thinks as he runs over to the two bloody figures.

"Fuuma?" He tentatively questions, not sure if this is all a facade. The boy turns teary eyes towards Subaru.

"H..he's d..dead!" Fuuma cries out in a broken hearted voice to the shocked figure of the Sumeragi.

"N.n..no!" Subaru whispers, more to himself than Fuuma, as he bends over Kamui and lifts him into his arms. He stares into Kamui's angelic face which was graced with a small smile, something he rarely had when he was alive, thanks to the tragedy of his destiny. He presses a small kiss to Kamui's now cooling lips.

_'I realize now that I love you, Kamui, and even though my heart still belongs to Seishiro you will always have a piece of it! Why did you have to die? You were my only reason for living with Seishiro gone...' _Subaru thinks to himself sadly before laying Kamui down on the floor and pulling Fuuma into a comforting embrace.

"It's okay...it's okay..." He says softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back until Nokoru Imonoyama, the president of CLAMP school, comes to tend to them and other surviving members of the final battle.

* * *

The sound of the bullet reverberated throughout the empty field. Suzaku Kururugi lowers his gun hand and notes briefly that the appendage is shaking. The form of Zero–_Lelouch_–before him is completely still, blood pooling around the other boy in an alarming rate. Suzaku watches blankly for what seems like forever before he drops his gun and runs toward his hated–and _beloved_–friend's–and _enemy's_–limp form. Before he can even think about it, he is lifting the violet-eyed boy into his arms and whispering sweet nothings to him.

'_Why am I doing this? This is the man who brutally murdered Euphemia, so why...why am I comforting him?'_ The honorary Britanian asks himself, but he already knows the answer. _'Because this may be Zero, but...he's also Lelouch–my Lulu_, _my prince–and I could __**never **__hurt Lulu.'_

He ignores the cruel part of his mind that insists he has already hurt Lelouch to ask the question that has been plaguing him for so long. "Why, Lelouch?" He watches in surprise as the violet orbs flutter before fully opening. Blood spills from the boy's lips as he attempts to speak.

"Be...because I just wanted...I wanted a better world for N..Nunally," Suzaku expects this answer but he does not expect what the boy says next. "And for..for _Suzaku _too." The violet eyes close, presumably forever and the thought makes tears spring to Suzaku's eyes. He sits there for a while, waiting for Lelouch's labored breaths to come to a stop, but is interrupted by a ship flying overhead. Soon enough, a drawbridge is lowered and Lloyd and Cecile are hopping out.

"Oh my, so _this_ is the infamous Zero? My oh my, he's nothing more than a boy." Lloyd reaches out a hand to touch the dying Lelouch, but Suzaku slaps it away and glares at the silver-haired scientist. "What's his problem?" He asks Cecile who, after shushing him, pulls him away to the side.

"Can't you at least be a little more sensitive? That's Suzaku's childhood friend, remember? This must be hurting him." While Lloyd blinks at this revelation, she turns to Suzaku and places a comforting hand on his arm. "What can we do to help?" Before Lloyd could add that _he _was not involved in the _we_, she silences him. Suzaku too remains silent for a moment.

"I...I know that Zero was a terrorist and a bad person, but Lelouch..Lulu will always be a kind person," He ignores the _they-are-the-same-person-idiot_ look that Lloyd gives him. "So I was wondering...would you guys help me get him out of here?" He sees the incredulous looks that they give him and lowers his head.

"Suzaku...I know you're hurting, but to ask that of us! It's treasonous!" Cecile has her hands before her as if she is praying, and the shine on Lloyd's glasses are blocking out his expression. Suzaku bites his lower lip nervously.

"Please Cecile-san, Lloyd-san...Lelouch was always a good brother and a good friend...I _love _him. He doesn't deserve a traitor's funeral, he was only trying to do what, in his eyes, was right, and I'll admit, he didn't pick the _right_ way to go about it, but...I _love_ him so..._please_, I beg you..." He is cut off by the sobs that begin to wrack his whole frame. Lloyd and Cecile are silent and the scientist is apparently calculating something in his mind. Finally, he surprises both Suzaku and Cecile by thrusting his hand into the air, quite suddenly it might be added.

"We'll help you, won't we Cecile?" It isn't really a question, he already expects her to help, so she nods, a smile forming on her face. She didn't think it was possible for Lloyd to do something so selfless. "We'll just tell Lady Cornelia that the boy–your friend–was killed by Zero when looking for his missing sister." At the mention of Lelouch's sister, Suzaku's eyes widen and he clutches at Lelouch's now limp form, his body wracking with sobs once more.

'_How could I forget about Nunally? She's the reason Lelouch–not Zero–came here today...how could I forget her?' _Suzaku, to the shock and embarrassment of both Cecile and Lloyd, places a loving kiss on Lelouch's lips, prompting his viewers to turn around. It was only a chaste kiss–a kiss full of promise. _'I promise to find her for you Lelouch, I won't stop until I do! And I'll make that world that you always wanted for Nunally...and me.'_ With that, he hooks his arms under the other boy's knees and shoulders before standing up. He deposits Lelouch into the ship, on his bed, and the boy looks as if he's only sleeping when Suzaku tucks him into the covers. If it were any other situation, he would be grinning widely at the thought of a sleeping Lelouch in _his _bed, but this is _not _any other situation and he has to find Nunally.

"Nana, where are you? Can you hear me? Nunally?" Suzaku, along with Lloyd and Cecile, had been searching for the invalid little girl for hours now with no sign of her. A lot of people had been killed because of the attempt to lure Zero out and Suzaku was beginning to fear for the worst. His horrible suspicions were confirmed when he found an empty, broken wheelchair–the kind of wheelchair a child would use. The wheelchair had been broken in an explosion and any person sitting in it might have been disintegrated. Suzaku fell to his knees befor the chair. "Nun...Nunally...NUNALLY!!" Not only had he killed his best friend and lover...he was unable to keep his final promise to the boy. Now he had to go back and tell Lelouch the news...how Suzaku had failed him.

"Lulu, I'm sorr--" The words died in his mouth as his world fell apart around him. He couldn't even hear Lloyd's sarcastic _the-dead-can't-speak_ speech. Lelouch was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. It was like a mantra in his head, but he knew it wasn't possible. The dead can't walk away and he knew for a fact that Lelouch was dead. He had felt Lelouch's last breath against his chest when he held the boy in his arms. The pool of blood on his bed and the place where Lelouch had died was evidence enough. So how? How had he messed this up too? "Forgive me Nunally, Lelouch." He whispered before falling bonelessly to the floor.

* * *

"Ichihara-san, I have a wish." A breathy voice begins, like the whisper of a ghost. Yuuko Ichihara, the Witch of the Dimensions, embraces the small bloody figure of the teenaged boy.

"You poor child, Fate has not been kind to you...but I suppose both you and I knew that you had to die...it was _Hitsuzen,_ after all." She is silent while the ghost boy whispers the word wish over and over, like a mantra. Finally, she responds. "What is your wish, dear child?" The glassy violet turned towards her and only her years of experience prevent her from gasping at the bloody tears that flow from the lovely orbs.

"I wish...I wish that they could be happy, those people whose lives I gave mine up for. My beloved Fuuma and Subaru." She expects nothing less from the selfless Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven so she nods, running her hands through the bloody hair. "And the price, Ichihara-san?" It is only an afterthought and she shakes her head.

"Already paid for...by Fate." He stares up at her, those bleeding eyes are full of shock, and she smiles gently. "All you have to do, my beloved Kamui, is sleep. Sleep forever until you are reincarnated into a better world." At her words, his eyes immediately close and a golden glow surrounds him. Even she can not help but gasp when the savior of the Earth makes his way to Heaven. She is paralyzed, but does not remain that way for long because she needs to move on to her next task–granting Kamui's last wish. She gathers up her strength and brings a boy to her shop–a boy who looks much like the boy she just sent away–he is the key to Kamui's wish.

"Wake up my Black Prince, for you are getting a chance at redemption." The boy is enveloped in the same glow that possessed his twin and soon, he too vanishes. Yuuko smiles sadly. "Let us see how you make use of this second chance."

* * *

Thank you:

Craze Izumi: I'm continuing it just like you asked. Hope you like it.

Luna Locket: I hope you like the additional parts.

Naome666: Thanks for the alert.

PerfectInsanity: Thanks for the alert.

R&R: Please review.


	2. Kamui?

A/N: I was going to post this chapter in a week, but I think people are still indecisive about the story, so I want to give another chapter so you can make a decision: stick to it or avoid it like the plague. XDD This story is my first really attempt at angst so forgive me if it sucks. I usually stick to humor but it's really hard to write humor when you've seen the end of the X anime. Dead Kamui equals ANGST. So bear with me, if you try to read my angst, I'll try to write it. :)

Discalimer: If only I owned Code Geass, X, and Holic...you guys would get all the yaoi you could ever dream of...but I don't. :'(

Warnings: Subaru angst and mean trees.

* * *

Kamui?

* * *

Subaru Sumaragi walked through the streets of Tokyo in a daze. He had been this way since the Promised Day, oh so many months ago. In fact, if he were completely honest, Subaru had been this way since Seishiro's death on the Rainbow Bridge. Kamui's death hadn't really helped any, both he and Fuuma were still devastated by it. For a while after the Promised Day, Subaru had met Fuuma and the other survivors at a group therapy session–something that was almost laughable–arranged by Imonoyama Nokoru because he wanted them to _heal_ and move on.

'_How can I--or anyone else for that matter--heal when I've lost everything that I had to live for?'_ Subaru asked himself, hoping for an answer from fate. It had never really helped him before though so he gave up on asking. His thoughts soon turned to the other participants of the final battle, namely Fuuma, and the small part of Subaru that still cared for humanity wondered if they were okay. The other boy was probably hurting, waking up one day only to find out he was a monster who had brutally murdered his own sister and lover. _'I should probably check up on him...even if he killed Kamui, he didn't mean to do it and Kamui would be sad if he knew that I blamed him.'_ With that in mind, he decided that he would indeed look after the other boy for Kamui, like the savior would have wanted him to. It would be easy enough to find the teenager since he frequented Kamui's grave site often, just like Subaru himself.

_/Why do you want to help him?/_ A cold voice asked him, causing Subaru to freeze up slightly as the scent of sakura became prevalent in the air. _/Didn't he kill your precious Dragon of Heaven?/_

Subaru had almost forgotten about the Sakura tree, the awful responsibilty Seishiro had left for him, but he was quick to reply. "I want to help him because that's what Kamui–my precious Dragon of Heaven, as you called him–would have wanted." He heard the tree snort.

_/Soft hearted, the whole lot of you. Only my Seishiro was the killing machine I wanted but even he weakened because of this thing called __**love**__./_ Subaru remained silent throughout the tree's verbal onslaught. He had no reason to explain himself to it, Sakurazukamori or not, because it just _couldn't _understand a human emotion like love. _/You, by far, are the weakest Sakurazukamori to ever serve me./_ It didn't really sting since Subaru didn't really _want _to be the Sakurazukamori but he let the tree think what it wanted, he was a rather accommodating person by nature, after all.

"I apologize, Tree-san," He began rather stiffly. "I shall do better next time." It was an empty promise but the tree accepted any way.

_/After you appease your curiosity by meeting that boy, I expect you to feed me a feast fit for a king. I want at least __**three **__politicians. You've been shirking your duties lately so that should be a fair number./_ If it were the Subaru of years ago, he would have flinched at the blatant disregard of human life, but he wasn't so he just _hmmed_ in agreement and went on his way, hoping to meet Fuuma at the Togakushi shrine where Kamui was buried.

* * *

Fuuma was _not _at the Togakushi shrine. It was understandable, the boy was most likely at school. While that fact slightly disappointed Subaru, he was still happy that he could visit Kamui. He took a seat on the grass in front of the gravestone and began to speak to the fallen savior.

"This is probably an odd thing for me to say, but...I miss you, Kamui." If the boy were alive, Subaru imagined he would flush adorably and shake his head before telling Subaru that, as a human, it was very possible for Subaru to miss someone. Kamui was the only person who made him feel like he was a human again, which Subaru had begun to doubt, Seishiro made him feel quite the opposite. "I wish...I wish you hadn't died. I knew that you were the savior of the Earth but...a part of me hoped that I could be selfish...part of me wished you had killed Fuuma." Subaru knew that Kamui would be shocked if he heard that and he felt a little guilty. "I don't feel that way any more...now I want to make amends to you, I'll take care of him for you." A long suffering sigh ended his one-sided conversation with the dead savior.

_/Aren't you done yet!? Kami-sama, you are the most pathetic man in all of Japan!/ _Subaru sighed but relented to the tree's not-so-subtle desire for him to leave the shrine. _/I am so **hungry**/_

"All right, all right, Tree-san, I'll be off now." With one final goodbye to Kamui he made his way out of the shrine. "I'll just check on Fuuma after he's out of school."

_/Good idea./_ Subaru wasn't sure if the tree was being sarcastic.

* * *

Subaru stared out at the city of Tokyo from the top of the Tokyo Tower. He had just killed yet another politician, who had slighted the government in some way or another, but this fact didn't bother him in the least.

"Maybe I've finally adapted to being the Sakurazukamori?" He wondered aloud and heard the tree laugh.

_/Hopefully, I think we __**both **__want that./ _Subaru wasn't really sure if he did want that, but he was willing to agree just so there were no more arguments.

"Of course, Tree-san." He replied dutifully as he leaned lightly against the railing at the top of the Tower. There was silence between them for a while until he suddenly felt a burst of power from the tree and tensed. "What's wrong, Tree-san?"

_/I sense a strange aura...could it be...the Dimensional Witch?/ _The Sumeragi wondered who this Dimensional Witch was and the tree seemed to sense his confusion. _/She is one of the most powerful beings in the magical world. I heard that old hag, your grandmother, has met her before, but that was a long time ago...you were probably only a child then./_ That was all the tree had to say. A powerful being here in Tokyo? Subaru had to investigate, it was his responsibility as a Sumeragi and as the Sakurazukamori. He quickly and efficiently leapt from the tower, one of the bonuses of being a Seal, and made his way to the land beneath. Now he could feel it too, the remains of some powerful magic in the air. _/I think she's left, Sumeragi. Too bad, I wanted to see what she wanted./_

"You're right, Tree-san. I can only sense the remnants of some powerful magic, not the actual thing." With that said Subaru began to walk away but paused when he heard the rustle of one of the bushes near by. Standing completely still, he could almost _hear _the sound of something breathing. It sounded weak, as if whatever was making the sound was near death, but Subaru still proceeded with caution. When he finally saw what was making the sound, all the breath in his body puffed out. "Kamui..?"

_/Things are getting interesting. He he he./_ Yes, Subaru thought, yes they are.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Sucky? Oh well.

Thanks:

Kitsuki: You make me so happy :)

Suu: I hope this chapter is up to par.

Asheron Karuma: Thank you for telling me about the Nunally thing. I'm so embarrassed, why did I think it was spelled Nanally?

R&R: It'll probably be a semi-while before my next update so review, review, review! Even if it's only to give criticism, I like criticism, if you give it, I can fix my mistakes. :)


	3. Who Are You?

A/N: I update too fast...but I'm just so excited about this fic. I know that the chapters are small but you got three chapters in five days...be appreciative. This was originally part of chapter one but I thought it flowed better alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, XXXHOLiC, or X1999

Warnings: Subaru is too polite to curse and there's no sexual content so...no warnings.

* * *

Who Are You?

* * *

Subaru sighed for the umpteenth time, wondering yet again _why _he was sitting at the hospital by the side of some boy he didn't even know. Yesterday, upon closer look, he had figured out that the boy was in fact, _not _Kamui. He did resemble the boy greatly, though, so it was easy to make that mistake. Rubbing his temples, Subaru recalled the strange occurrence he suffered from only the day before.

* * *

After sensing some strange magic, Subaru had gone to investigate, only to find that whatever it was–this Dimensional Witch–had already vanished. Just as he was about to walk away, he was halted by the sound of weak breathing. With caution, he proceeded to look for whatever was making the sound. It didn't take too long to discover what it was–a boy. Not just any boy though, a very _familiar _boy. Subaru gasped as he saw the fall of loose black curls around a small heart shaped face. For what seemed like forever, he only stood there, until a cough broke through his thoughts.

_/Sumeragi, I'd hate to break your nostalgic state, but...he's going to bleed out if you leave him here./_ That snapped Subaru out of it quickly, and with a look of horror, he realized that the boy–he wouldn't get his hopes up yet–was indeed bleeding out. There was a steadily growing pool of blood surrounding the small form and Subaru ran to his side, turning him over. He was surprised, and more than a little relieved, at the pained groan he received from the prone figure. While attempting to staunch the bleeding with his trench coat, Subaru inspected the sleeping face closely. The boy was pale, maybe a little too pale, but it was understandable, just like Kamui. His hair was a little longer, but that, too, was understandable as time had passed since he'd last seen the violet eyed savior. The last feature however, his eyes, brought endless disappointment to the green eyed man. While the eyes were large, they were also narrow, but not tilted at the corners. That could only mean one thing, the boy was not Asian, and by default, _not_ Kamui. Subaru felt the tell-tale itch of tears beneath his eyelids, it felt like he was losing the savior all over again and he wasn't sure if he could survive this time. _/Hmm, this isn't your Kamui...does that mean I can eat him?/_

With a tired sigh, Subaru lifted himself off his knees, lifting the boy up bridal style. "No, Tree-san, you may not. Kamui or no Kamui, this boy needs a hospital and I shall take him there." The tree sighed at the display of the _old _Subaru, but let him do as he pleased. It had eaten a full meal after all. Subaru quickly and efficiently scaled the buildings he needed to find the fastest route to the CLAMP general hospital. He figured Imonoyama Nokoru was the only person who could help him in this strange situation.

* * *

"So you said you found him at the bottom of Tokyo Tower?" The president of CLAMP school asked in a worried voice, sufficiently tearing Subaru from his memories. At Subaru's silent nod he hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "How strange."

"Yes Imonoyama-san, it is." Subaru agreed silently and the other man leaned forward to get a closer look at the unconscious boy.

"It's uncanny how much he resembles Kamui, isn't it?" The blonde man plowed on, oblivious of Subaru's tense figure. The green eyed Sumeragi made no reply, opting instead to get lost in his own thoughts.

'_Yes Imonoyama-san, he does, but __**why**__?'_ He knew the blonde genius would have no answer for him. If anyone did, it would probably be either the witch the Sakura tree mentioned, or the unconscious boy himself. _'Who are you?'_ He asked the boy whose side he had been sitting by for the last day or so. Normally Subaru would just drop an injured civilian in the hospital and be on his way–since that was all he was responsible for–but in this case he just _couldn't_. It made him feel like he was abandoning Kamui to die...again.

"So," The blonde president began again, forcing Subaru to turn his eyes away from the sleeping figure. "He has severe bullet wounds...any idea _how_?" Oddly, Subaru felt a wave of anger course through him. How was he supposed to know?

"I wouldn't know," He answered tightly. "But I think we should be happy that he wasn't harmed by any magical means." Imonoyama blinked at his clipped tone and tapped his lower lip in thought.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. After this end of the world business, I doubt any one wants to get involved in any more magical nonsense. Peace is enough for me!" The cheerful man raised his fingers up in a peace symbol, but Subaru ignored him. After a while, it seemed Imonoyama grew awkward. "So..."

"Hmm?" Subaru asked, only out of politeness. Imonoyama seemed to notice his reluctance and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You can go home if you want...I'm sure you don't want to remain in this stuffy place. The doctors will take care of the boy." With that, the president waved cheerfully and bade him goodbye. Subaru remained silent for many minutes afterwards until the tree began to laugh.

_/You can't, can you?/_ Subaru sighed tiredly at the patronizing tone.

"No, Tree-san, I can't." And it was true. Even if the boy _wasn't _Kamui, Subaru couldn't bear to leave his side. _'What have I gotten myself into?_' Neither Subaru nor the sleeping boy had an answer to his question.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, the suspense is killing me! Isn't it killing you? Well it should.

Thanks:

All of my reviewers: You guys rock.

Laisidhiel: You story alerted this but you don't have a PM system on your profile so I couldn't thank you. Thanks.

People who've faved and/or story alerted this: Love ya, keep it up.

R&R: Please review, I beg you! Eventually, I'll run out of mojo and it'll be months before I update, this won't happen if you review so...DO IT!! If you think I'm lying, just ask the readers of Big Brother Sephy. I write a chapter and end it in a torturous position, then I leave it hanging for months. Yes, that's right, I said MONTHS. And they review a lot. I get twelve to sixteen reviews a chapter. That's a lot.


	4. Dreams and Realities

A/N: I got some reviews last chapter, now I have nineteen...so close to twenty but, alas it wasn't meant to be. Yay, this chapter is longer than usual, hope you guys like that, and it was fun to write too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Holic, X19, or Code Geass...to be completely honest, I don't even own the title for this chapter. There is a really good Douwata fic by Anyjen that is called Dreams and Realities. It's different from the usual Douwata fic because Doumeki is uke, if you're a fan, then you know how monumental that is. Anyways, it seemed to fit for the name of this chapter so I used it. You can find Anyjen's fic on my favorites, if you're interested. :D

Warnings: There aren't many warnings in this fic, are there? Oh well.

* * *

Dreams and Realities

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia dreamed. He dreamed of Nunally, who he hadn't protected. He dreamed of his friends, who he had left behind. And he dreamed of Suzaku, poor broken Suzaku, who he had betrayed completely and utterly. Strangely enough, though, the thing he dreamed of most was a witch, a witch in a magical shop that granted wishes and she would always talk to him about _redemption_, something he wasn't sure could even be achieved.

* * *

"You can redeem yourself you know, my Black Prince?" Lelouch watched the tall woman as she spoke, one of her elegant hands stroking his tear-stained cheeks. She comforted him throughout the very worst of his nightmares, soothed him with promises of heaven.

"How? How can I redeem myself? Suzaku was right...all I've ever done was wrong!" He fell to his knees before the kimono-clad figure and she lowered herself, albeit more elegantly, in the same manner, red eyes looking into violet. "How did I ever believe that I could save the world? All I've done is corrupt it further."

"You mustn't lose hope, it can be done. Maybe not in this world, and maybe not in your own, but in another world," She paused suddenly, surveying his bowed figure with something close to pity, before continuing. "Someone very important lost his life to give you this chance. You see, the boy who died left behind two very sad people and the only one who can heal them–_save_ _them_–is you...will you do it? Will you save them?" He gazed up at her with shocked violet eyes, glassy from the tears they had shed.

'_Only I can save them?'_ He asked himself, quivering lips locked tightly together as he thought of the answer. _'I, who could not even save those who were important to me?_ _I, who am a destroyer, not a healer?'_ As if sensing his morbid thoughts she shook her head, flowing black hair rising behind her like black wings, and took a hold of his chin, raising his eyes up to meet her own.

"You mustn't doubt yourself child, for I have faith in you, as did the person who wished for his loved ones' happiness. He chose _you_, only you, no one else can do it. Will you do it?" Her voice was soft, understanding, as if she the decision was his alone and all she would do if he refused was be disappointed, _very _disappointed.

Lelouch gazed up at the ancient red eyes and found his answer within them. Before he could stop himself, he was already responding. "Yes, I will do it, I will help them." He didn't know why, but he was crying. The witch ran a soothing hand through his hair, a loving, almost motherly smile on her lips.

"Then wake up." Before he knew it, the world was spiraling around him. Everything; the shop, the two strange girls with their blank eyes, the boy disappearing into another door, all of it vanished. All he could see was the witch, her blood-red eyes boring into him, gazing into his dark soul, her smile still etched onto her face. "Wake up." And so he did.

* * *

Subaru sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers to relieve the pressure that had begun to gather there. A few days had passed since the Sumeragi had found the boy, who still hadn't shown any signs of waking up, and Subaru hadn't left his side at all. Even Imonoyama's prompting and the tree's whining hadn't made him budge. In fact, Subaru himself didn't know why he was so keen on remaining at this boy's side, this boy who wasn't Kamui, but looked so much like him.

"Why? Why is fate doing this to me? Haven't I suffered enough? Haven't I lost everything I've ever desired?" All of his questions were directed towards the sleeping figure and he was disappointed, but not surprised, when his questions remained unanswered. Sighing once again, he lowered himself back into the chair he had spent the last few days in. His thoughts once again turned towards the dead twin of the sleeping figure before him. "Kamui...what's happening to me?" A sarcastic cough cut him off.

_/I'm sorry to cut your little angst-fest short, but there's something you have to know./_ Subaru stiffened in surprise for a second, wondering if he should feel offended, but decided against arguing.

"Angst-fest doesn't make any sense Tree-san. I am not anxious or fearful, perhaps a little curious about what is going on, but not anxious." He informed the tree in a very matter-of-fact tone, hiding a slight smile when it huffed long-sufferingly.

_/It's quips like that, that make me withhold information from you, stupid Sumeragi./_ The tree was pouting, it was obvious even if he couldn't see it, and the thought brought a transient smile to Subaru's face. Then a thought occurred to him. What had the tree said about withholding information?

Precariously, he ventured onwards. "Tree-san?" He waited until he heard a _hmm_ in reply. "I'm very sorry if I insulted you. Please tell me what you know." His apology was stiff, but the tree seemed to accept.

_/Alright, alright no need to grovel, but you owe me./ _Subaru didn't mention how he hadn't been groveling. Better to let the tree think what it wanted. _/I just wanted to let you know that your lover boy is waking up./_ As if on cue, Subaru heard a pained groan and turned hurriedly to find that the unconscious teen's eyelashes were fluttering against his pale cheeks. The Sumeragi held his breath nervously, waiting for more of a response, when the boy began to speak, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

"Where am I?" Subaru wasn't sure if the boy was speaking to him or to himself, but gasped in shock when the boy's eyes finally fluttered open, sliding towards him and pinning him with the piercing gaze.

'_They're violet...just like Kamui's...how can this be happening?'_ He turned the thought around and around in his mind, hoping for the answer that he knew he wouldn't receive, until someone–possibly the tree–cleared their throat. He lifted his head up only to find that the violet eyes were still waiting for a response. "You..you're in the CLAMP general hospital in Tokyo. I found you below the Tower, you were injured very seriously." The violet-eyed boy seemed to be processing everything he said and Subaru was beyond disappointed when the large eyes slipped shut yet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch's thoughts were in a turmoil. _'CLAMP hospital in Tokyo?_ _Isn't that in Japan?_ _From what I've seen of this building, just this room, the place is in better shape than anything in all of Japan...Area Eleven. I wonder if that woman has anything to do with this?' _His thoughts turned towards what the man besides him had just said._ 'He said I was hurt...from Suzaku's bullet? Oh Suzaku...' _He felt tears prick behind his eyelids when the other man suddenly took his hands into his own gloved ones. The man's touch was very gentle and careful, as if he were afraid Lelouch would break if he wasn't, so Lelouch smiled at him reassuringly, earning a small smile in return.

"What's your name?" The man asked in a very soft, gentle voice that Lelouch could easily associate with him, being as he appeared to be gentle and soft too. The violet-eyed boy then took the opportunity to survey the other man. He looked a little bedraggled, as if he hadn't slept in days, and Lelouch wondered if the man had stayed by his side while he was in the hospital. Gazing up at the man once gain, he was surprised to find that he was very handsome and his _eyes_––the boy flushed darkly and couldn't stop the gasp that passed through his dry lips.

'_His eyes, they're green...just like Suzaku's...but there's only one.'_ He flushed again, even darker this time, and the green-eyed man clucked worriedly, placing his gloved hand onto Lelouch's forehead. The boy's flush only darkened. _'He's just like Suzaku, isn't he? Gentle and kind...but it's obvious he's been taken advantage of, just like Suzaku, the gaping hole in his socket is enough to prove it._ _Some jerk hurt him just like I hurt Suzaku...'_ Thinking of the green-eyed knight made painful pangs bloom within his chest, though the cool hand on his forehead helped relieve it a bit.

"You do feel a little warm..." The other man's soft voice snapped him out of his disoriented state and he coughed slightly to keep himself from flushing. "I should get the doctor anyway, he should know that you're awake." Lelouch was alarmed by the panic he felt at the thought, and before he could stop himself, his hand was reaching out to wrap around the other man's wrist, effectively halting him. "What's the matter?" The man's single eye seemed worried and Lelouch flushed again, embarrassed because he had no reason to stop the man except that he didn't want him to leave.

"My name...it's Lelouch Lamperouge." He said after an awkward moment of silence and he felt a burst of pleasure shoot through him at the small smile he was offered in return.

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru, you may call me Subaru if you like." Once again, the man turns to leave, prompting the black-haired teenager to stop him again.

"You can call me Lulu..." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Lelouch felt embarrassed, cursing himself for saying it, but Subaru only smiled at him again.

"Lulu, that's a cute nickname." The man complimented in a polite and quiet voice, taking in Lelouch's flushed cheeks, and the boy was surprised when he, too, flushed. Both males stared deeply into each other's eyes for a second, lost in their thoughts, when a cheerful voice interrupted them.

"Ah, he's awake! This is wonderful news!" Both brunets turned towards the door as the blonde president of CLAMP school let himself in.

_/Stupid blonde...and just when things were getting so good, too./_ Subaru wanted to scold the tree for it's rude words, but he just couldn't...maybe because he agreed with it. Imonoyama Nokoru shivered from the tension in the room, wondering if, perhaps, he should have brought Suoh with him, if only for insurance.

* * *

A/N: So...Lelouch is awake, just like you guys wanted, how was it? I really like this chapter, especially the scene with Lelouch and Yuuko, feel free to tell me how sucky it is if you disagree, though. Did anyone other than me see a bit of romance between Subaru and Lulu? The pairing was going to be FuumaxLelouch, with a bit of FuumaxKamui and SuzakuxLelouch in between, but I'll let you guys decide. I've posted a poll on my page, go vote on the pairing you want. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!

Thanks:

My reviewers: I lurve you with hot passion!!

Suu: I'm glad you like it, this is a little bit longer so I hope for your approval. Your review about Lulu opening his beautiful eyes prompted me to write the scene near the end. He'll meet Fuuma in a chapter or two, hope you can wait it out.

People who have faved or story alerted this: You guys rock my polka-dotted socks.

R&R: Pity me and review...and I'll give you a cyber Lulu(I made a rhyme...kind of)


	5. Home

A/N: Hello, darlings, it's been a while, hasn't it? Not entirely my fault. I've been completely devoid of inspiration. In fact, I'm _still_ devoid of it, but I figured I should write _something_. Maybe it'll help me get back into my groove? I apologize if this chapter isn't that fun to read, or for it's lateness, but at least it's _longer_. Yep, that's right, it's longer. Hahaha. _And_ I went back and corrected a lot of my grammatical errors in earlier chapters. It burned my eyes to see the amatuerism.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Holic, X19, or CG, sorry.

Warnings: Socially-inadequate Subaru.

PS: If you guys are interested in reading some more of my work, the link to my fictionpress(original fiction)account is on my page. I'm relatively new to the world of original fiction, but it's going well enough at the moment.

* * *

Home

* * *

Subaru stood awkwardly before the door of his apartment, waiting for the still injured Lelouch to catch up and join him. The boy had stayed at the hospital for a few more days before being released into his custody—thanks to Imonoyama. He still wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry about the decision.

* * *

Subaru was visiting the boy—_Lelouch_—in the hospital again, bringing along a box of sweet chocolates that Kamui had favored whilst alive. He wasn't sure if the boy would like the sweets—or if he even _wanted _him to, since they were _Kamui's _favorite candy, not necessarily Lelouch's own. But a part of Subaru wished the boy would love this brand too—would love everything Kamui did—so Subaru wouldn't have to miss Kamui anymore.

_/Selfish./_ The tree's voice interjected into his mind, its voice dry. Subaru sighed, running a gloved hand through slightly messy black locks.

"I know, Tree-san," The weary man said in a soft voice, using his other hand to pull the box of chocolates closer. "I know."

_/As long as you do. __**I **__don't care either way./_ At that, Subaru smiled, knowing it to be the truth. The tree didn't care about his self-destructive habits or irrational addictions as long as it was fed. And Subaru had taken care to feed the beast before visiting his hospitalized new friend, lest the tree get a whiff of the boy's scent and force him to kill the other boy. Not that he would; it would just be annoying to hear it whine. Of course, he had to take a shower before making his way to the hospital because of that, not wanting to be stained with blood when visiting the innocent-looking Lelouch. The boy, like the dead savior, looked like an angel, and Subaru didn't want his blood-stained hands to take away from the boy's purity— _/Blah, blah, blah./_

The random insertion of the tree's thoughts into his mind made Subaru start out of his morbid thought, jumping slightly, and he noticed that his body had automatically brought him to his destination; the hospital. The green-eyed Sumeragi shrugged slightly before making his way towards the front desk, shifting the box in his arms from one hand to the other, and rung the bell on the desk, signaling the attention of a young nurse on duty. She flushed at being caught off guard, but smiled when she saw him, prompting Subaru to raise a bemused brow.

"Hello, Sumeragi-san," She chirped cheerfully, raising her hand slightly to wave at him. Subaru couldn't help but think of Yuzihira, but just nodded his head politely to the girl. "Are you here to visit Lulu-chan? I think he's been waiting for you. Milly-chan told me he looked a little lonely today."

It never ceased to amaze Subaru at how popular Lelouch had become with the nurses and female patients. Or how they had gotten the strangest idea that he and Lelouch were lovers. Instead of making it obvious that he knew what she was jabbering about, he nodded his head again.

"Oh really? Then I must apologize when I see him." The girl giggled at him and handed him a visitor's pass. Before he walked away he heard her call out to him.

"You can stay the night, if you want to, Sumeragi-san. We nurses won't tell." She gave him a wink. "But, I don't think you'll _need _to."

He'd been curious about that, to be sure, but he only shrugged it off before moving to the room assigned to Lelouch. He heard voices speaking inside, as he stood outside the door, and so he knocked, hearing the voices pause before someone—probably Lelouch—whispered, "Come in."

Subaru walked in to find his bedridden companion speaking to the president of CLAMP school in soft tones. Both smiled upon seeing him—Imonoyama cheerfully, and Lelouch sweetly. Subaru noticed that Takamura Suoh was also there, glaring at him threateningly from behind the president, but Subaru shrugged it off, knowing the other man was the president's bodyguard, and very protective of him because of it.

_/I'm sure that isn't the only reason./_ The tree suddenly interjected with a snicker. Subaru mentally shushed it, before offering a polite smile to all participants of the room, _especially _Lelouch. The boy smiled back, and Subaru maneuvered around Takamura and the president to give the boy the gift he'd brought with him, getting a sweet smile—sweeter than any chocolate—-in return.

"I figured you might not enjoy the generic hospital food they have here." He said, by way of explanation, and ignored Imonoyama's indignant huff. It didn't matter if the hospital catered to the best of the best; hospital food—especially to a young teen like Lelouch—was never any good.

"Thank you, Subaru." The boy said with a flush, turning down his violet eyes shyly, and hugged the box of chocolates closer to his lithe form. Subaru flushed too, whether at the sight of Lelouch's flush or from the sound of his name coming from the boy's full lips, he knew not.

_/I'm sure I could guess./_ The tree said dryly at exactly the same time Imonoyama said, "Just the man we were waiting for. I have a matter to discuss with you."

Subaru blinked in confusion for a second, before turning to the only two other standing men in the room. If he could, he'd try to block out as many of the tree's innuendos as possible. He couldn't avoid all of them, of course, but he'd try while he could.

"Yes?" He noticed that Imonoyama had taken out a folding-fan. It had the word "school" written across it in neat script.

"Well, Suoh and I were just speaking the other day about what a shame it would be for Lulu-kun over here to miss so many days of school. I know he cannot remember much about how–or why–he got here, but I've given him a proposal. He can go to the school in my family's care, CLAMP Academy, and he's graciously accepted my offer." The man sounded gleeful about the fact, while Takamura just sighed, shaking his short black hair out of his face. Subaru gazed at Lelouch, and the boy nodded slowly, looking a little confused at the president's childish behavior. "_But_, there's one little problem. He's got no where to stay."

At that point, the man's voice gained a mischievous quality, and Subaru gazed at him suspiciously.

"_So_...I was hoping _you_ could take him in? You live alone, right?" Subaru only stared at him blankly while the tree laughed internally, suggesting the many things he could do if he did live with Lelouch. He was about to answer no, and risk hurting the violet-eyed boy's feelings, when Imonoyama continued. "He could stay with Suoh, Akira, and I, but...well, we're not always decent around the house, and that may not be the best environment for a sweet kid like Lulu-kun."

And Subaru decided against refusing so fast. After all, the boy wouldn't stay with him _forever_. Someone had to know he was missing, and would probably arrive to take him back—away from Subaru.

_/Someone sounds a little bitter./_ And Subaru had begun responding by—

* * *

"Ummm..." Subaru started as a shy voice cut him off from his thoughts—and his answer to the tree—and it was a good thing, too, as the Sumeragi had no idea of the answer. The thought of someone taking away Lelouch made him think of fate taking away Kamui, but he had no time to think on that because Lelouch was still waiting for a response.

"Yes, Lulu?" The boy flushed at his use of the nickname—though Subaru couldn't fathom why. He _had_ asked him to use it, if Subaru could recall—and fisted his pale fingers into Subaru's trench coat—which the man had let him borrow, so he wouldn't freeze in just a hospital gown. Which reminded the Sumeragi; he would have to pick up a few things for the boy to wear, so he wasn't completely dwarfed in the garments borrowed from Subaru.

"Err...you don't have to let me stay here, you know? I don't mind staying with Imonoyama-san until I can find a place of my own. He said I could even bunk at the CLAMP school dormitories when I finally start at the school." He seemed nervous; large eyes shifting too and fro along the floor and ceiling, and he was also looking a little pale.

_/Better reassure him before he faints, and you'll have to give him a magical wake-up kiss. Not that you'd mind, of course, if we got right down too it./_ Frankly, Subaru had, had just about enough of the tree and its subtle comments about his—_non-existent_—love life. Not that he could do anything about it. But the tree was right; he could reassure Lelouch since the boy was looking a little green in the face. He wouldn't want the boy to think he was a burden, which Subaru certainly didn't consider him.

"No, it's no bother at all, Lulu. Trust me." The boy smiled in response, looking slightly less uncomfortable, but he was still too pale for Subaru's liking. The Sumeragi decided to put the boy to bed as soon as possible, and opened the door to his apartment, beckoning the teen inside.

Lelouch seemed a little surprised by Subaru's Spartan apartment, with its scant furniture, it barely looked slept in. Turning large, critical eyes to Subaru he blinked, and the Sumeragi felt embarrassed of his 'home' for the first time.

"I know that it isn't much—" He began to say, but Lelouch cut him off with an upraised hand and a shameful smile.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to seem unappreciative. There's nothing wrong with the apartment. It's just..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip anxiously. It was cute, and Subaru's eye began to twitch from that thought.

"Just what, Lelouch?" He asked in a slightly squeaky voice; the aftereffects of his bad thoughts.

"Well...I just think that Subaru should live in a nicer environment, not that this is bad. It just doesn't seem to suit you very much." And Subaru smiled with slight bitterness at the irony in that statement. If Hokuto were alive, she'd never let him live in an apartment like his. The one he lived in now was filled with old, bare furniture, and the carpet was a dull grey color. There was only a living room–never used, a kitchen–barely used, and a bedroom–with a bed that he never slept in. You couldn't really blame him, though, as it was so much easier to hunt during the night, when his intended victim was unaware and there were no witnesses around.

Needless to say, Hokuto's house decorations were nothing of the sort. In fact, everything was exotic and frilly made of bright colors, just like the clothes she'd often made Subaru wear in his youth. It was just his luck that Lelouch preferred a more lively apartment. Not that it was a surprise. The boy was so innocent and sweet looking, like Kamui, and Kamui, if given the chance, probably would have wanted a bright, sunlight-filled apartment. Ah well, he'd pick up a few plants for Lelouch...and some curtains...and maybe a few snack items. Damn, he'd need to make a list.

But now, he should appease Lelouch. "I live alone, and I work late." He answered simply, and Lelouch nodded, seemingly accepting his weak answer.

"Okay..." The boy said softly, and couldn't cover up the yawn that came to him. It ended up with him rubbing his eyes. Subaru found himself smiling at the adorable sight before he could catch himself.

_/Aww, don't you just want to eat him up? Literally./_ Though Subaru didn't appreciate the tree's usual beastly input, he was happy that _something _had pulled his thoughts away from the path they were heading. He couldn't get attached to the boy. He just _couldn't_. _/I wouldn't be so sure about __**that**__./_

Finally, he decided on ignoring the tree's quips in favor of showing the tired Lelouch to his bedroom. It was relatively large—queen size—and Lelouch would have plenty of space to sleep in it.

"I can change the sheets if you want, but I haven't really slept here for a long time, so..." The boy rubbed his eyes again in response before blinking, apparently trying to wake himself up.

"Oh, I can't take the bed. I should take the couch." And Subaru immediately shook his head. He couldn't sleep either way—bed or not—thanks to the insomnia, so why bother depriving the tired boy of his sleep?

"No, no, it's fine. The bathroom is just over that way. I'll leave a change of clothes for you here." And the boy nodded sleepily, too tired to argue, before walking off, leaving Subaru to his very difficult task–acquiring some pajamas for the petite teen. He began jumbling around in his scanty closet–which was filled with garments from his own teen years, along with the trench coats he wore now. At the very back his eyes caught sight of something colored pale purple–a pair of simple top and bottoms. _Kamui's_. He had forgotten that the president had given him a few of Kamui's things as a keepsake. Taking the pajamas out, he help them to his face, taking in the light lavender and vanilla scent. A few tears dripped into the shirt, darkening it slightly from pale purple to violet.

_/Well, at least you've found the brat something to wear./_ He wondered if the tree was trying, in its own sick way, to comfort him. Subaru let out a soft, bitter chuckle and left the room. Lelouch found the sweet smelling pajamas on his bed when he came in soon after.

* * *

Lelouch pulled on the soft pair of pajamas Subaru had left for him on the bed with a slight hesitation. The clothes gave him a weird feeling, as if he was being watched while undressing, and he gave the empty room a paranoid once over before attiring himself in them. After that, he went under the covers, frowning briefly at how cold and stiff they felt, almost _lonely_, as if they'd never been used. Well, Subaru had said that he hadn't slept in the bed so often because of his work.

'_I hope he doesn't work __**too **__much.'_ Lelouch thought to himself briefly, before shutting violet eyes closed to go to sleep. He had a feeling his nights wouldn't be dreamless very often.

* * *

He was crying. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing was that he was cold, and the reason for that became apparent relatively quickly.

He was on top of a tall tower, one that looked down at the night sky of Japan, almost as if it was protecting the small city and its occupants. And he was wearing the thin pajamas Subaru had given to him.

He shivered, and large arms wrapped themselves around his torso, a head of dark hair resting on his shoulder, and a full mouth near his ear, whispering to him.

"You came back? I knew you would, _Kamui_." The voice, though loving, had a rough edge to it too, and he shivered, not entirely from the cold this time. The man pulled him closer, and he felt his eyes—_golden, cat_ _eyes_—heat up his soul.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, though it wasn't written in my prime. But then again, I have gotten to be a bit more experienced at writing because of my other written works. So yeah, enjoy the chapter.

(IMPORTANT) The Poll: So far SubaruxLelouch is winning in the poll against FuumaxLelouch 60 to 40. But, that might still change because guess what? Fuuma is appearing next chapter! And Lelouch is starting at CLAMP Academy.

R&R: Okay, so I have a proposition to you guys. Here it is: I probably won't update anytime soon UNLESS--listen to the unless--I get _**ten**_ reviews this chapter. I'm not saying I'll never update, just, if I get **_ten_** reviews, I'll probably update **_immediately_**. So yeah, please review!!


	6. Another You, Another I

A/N: Hey, yall. Been a while, hasn't it? That's because you guys took _forever_ to reach ten reviews. Just kidding, just kidding. But it's true that review ten only came maybe a week or two ago. But the real reason I was so busy was because I was doing--and _failed_--NaNoWriMo. I did a really cool, gay fairytale theme, and it came out pretty good. If any of you are interested, go to my profile and click the link to my original stories. That will take you to my fictionpress account, and you can read my gay fairytales.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, zip, zero, zilch.

Warnings: I think there might be some bad language this chappie. A little. Like maybe a word or two? But watch out anyways. And slash. Lots of slash. Whic is yaoi, for you manga term users. I use slash now because I write my own stories with my own developed characters, so I can't focus on fanfics as often. Speaking of original characters, there are a few in this chapter, but none of them are a threat. They're vague characters that won't be majorly important in the future. No Mary Sues or Gary Sues in this fic.

* * *

Another You, Another I,

We'll Be Together Until We Die

* * *

Kamui was in his arms, still, but unlike Fuuma's usual nightmares, the boy was still alive. He felt the frail chest rising up and down, saw the foggy breath blooming in the cold, Tokyo night air, and _knew_ that he had caused those things to forever come to a close.

They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, and if Kamui noticed the clingy grip Fuuma held him in, he said nothing. Finally, because it was becoming almost unbearable, Fuuma shattered the silence.

"Kamui..." He began, then trailed off. The boy in his arms didn't respond. He opened his mouth to speak again, this time louder, but a soft shushing sound stopped him.

"Don't speak, Fuuma," Kamui finally said, voice haunting to the young man behind him. Fuuma didn't know why, but he felt terrified of the tiny figure in his arms, but also felt compelled to grant his request. "Let's just be together for now."

"Okay..." He whispered, tucking his head into Kamui's shoulder, pulling the small frame even closer. "Just stay here with me, Kamui. Promise me you'll never go away and I'll do anything you want."

This seemed to upset the dead savior, and Fuuma heard the sounds of the violet-eyed boy's sobs.

"Why are you crying, Kamui?" He asked softly, afraid of the answer more than he'd ever been afraid of anything.

"Because I _can't_ stay..." The boy responded, finally turning in Fuuma's arms to cluth at him with small fists. "I can't, and it hurts...so badly."

This made Fuuma's breath freeze for a second, but Kamui was still crying, and the boy was Fuuma's top priority.

"Don't worry, Kamui, I won't _let_ you go. I know I've been breaking a lot of my promises lately, but I _won't_ break that promise. I swear on Kotori's grave." The boy's crying quieted a little at this, and he gazed up at Fuuma with those haunted violet eyes. He lifted both hands up to Fuuma's cheeks, and the golden-eyed boy have to keep himself from shivering, they were so cold.

"It's okay, Fuuma," He responded tenderly, tilting up to press a kiss to his twin star's lips. "I'd never let you stay sad, neither of you, so when you wake up, you'll see that everything will be okay. Even if I'm not there with you."

Then he pulled away from Fuuma, turning to look at the starry sky. He turned to give the boy one final, cheerful smile, before stepping off the edge of the tower they were on, that very familiar tower where he died. Fuuma reached out a shocked, protective arm, instinctively trying to pull the smaller boy back. He marveled when he saw two beautiful wings—one white and angelic, while the other was almost menacingly black, like that of a bat or a dragon—sprout from Kamui's shoulder blades, propelling the small figure into the air.

"_Goodbye, Fuuma..."_ He heard that beautiful, comforting voice whisper, and knew that he would never hear it again. This thought saddened him, but strangely enough, it made him feel another, more undescribable feeling. He woke up.

* * *

"Good morning, Fuuma-kun!" A cheerful voice shouted, making sleeping the boy grumble. He was still in dreamland, still with Kamui, and he wouldn't leave that for anything. "Wake up!"

But the cheerful buzzing right in his ear was doing a good job of snapping him out of dreamland.

"What do you want, Kim-kun?" The boy in question, Yokimi Toko, was one of Fuuma's former football buddies—before his _change_—and had taken it upon himself to "raise" the slightly younger boy when Fuuma had returned to CLAMP Academy, orphaned and alone. Now, he was doing what was Kotori's usual job, getting the sleepy Fuuma out of bed, washed up, into his uniform, fed, and sent to school.

"What I _always_ want," Kim responded, with a roll of brown eyes. He pushed Fuuma out of the small futon, handing the boy a towel. "Go take a shower, put on your clothes, and meet me downstairs. I'll make something quick for you, so we can get going."

Fuuma sighed, but relented, happy that at least _one_ person cared whether he made it through the day.

"Alright, Kim, take a deep breath and hold it. I'll be done before you pass out from oxygen deprivation." The boy hmphed angrily in response, rolling his eyes, but smiled at the boyish smile Fuuma gave him.

* * *

Fuuma and Kim walked to CLAMP Academy side by side, stopping occasionally to socialize with other sports-inclined friends who were also walking to school.

When they finally arrived to school, the bell was about to ring, prompting Kim to do his usual 'oh crap!' dance before leading Fuuma to class, though it was more like dragging since Fuuma often found skid marks on his knees from the force of it.

They made it to class just in time, just as Fuuma knew they would, and took their respective seats., Kim right behind Fuuma who sat in the center, directly behind a student who sat before the teacher himself.

He was surprised when they got there, however, to find that the teacher had not yet taken a seat at the mahogany desk, which allowed many of the less immature boys to play around, throwing things around.

"What do you think is going on?" Kim asked him eventually, receiving a shrug of one shoulder as an answer. Fuuma could see the outline of their teacher, apparently talking to someone outside, and didn't know why, but it gave him a bad feeling.

"I don't know..." He answered finally, though he doubted Kim could hear him since his voice was barely above a whisper. But whatever it was, he would find out soon enough, and the thought set his heart beating like a fluttering bird.

* * *

Subaru woke up after a restless night of sleep, dreams filled with visions of Kamui, to the delicious aroma of breakfast. The green-eyed man got out of bed confusedly, pulling on a loose shirt and walking to his small kitchenette.

The day before he had stayed at home, helping Lelouch double check to make sure that everything would be ready for today, and must have fallen asleep. While that explained _why _he was still home, it didn't explain _why_ someone was cooking for him. The only few people who had ever done that were long gone.

'_Hokuto, making smiley face pancakes. Kamui, baking strawberry-vanilla muffins because I said I liked them. Seishiro-san, coming occasionally to make sure I was still alive...I'll never see them again.'_ He thought morosely, wondering if it was Lelouch who was up and about. The tree laughed in response, the sound brittle and sarcastic.

_/Who else could it be, idiot Sumeragi?Weak Sakurazukamori or not, I doubt you would just __**not**__ notice an intruder sneaking into your home./_ He smiled slightly in response, knowing the tree was most probably right, and stepped into the kitchen, immediately caught unaware by the strange sight that assaulted him.

Lelouch was standing idly in the kitchen, wearing his new school uniform, flipping something, with a _pink_ apron worn over all that. He turned when Subaru arrived, and the green-eyed man saw that it was the _kiss the cook_ apron presented to him by Seishiro and Hokuto for his fifteenth birthday, though he himself could not cook. Hokuto had ended up wearing it, though she had made him model it for her a few times. It wasn't that fun to model for her then, but now, he thought the sight of the pink monstrosity on Lelouch was rather cute.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, seemingly catching the boy by surprise and making him flushguiltily, as if he'd been doing something naughty. The thought made Subaru flush just slightly, the color painting over pale cheekbones, before vanishing when he berated himself.

"I'm sorry, Subaru," Lelouch began, seemingly oblivious of what just took place before him. "I just thought that it would be nice to make breakfast for you. You have been very kind to me over the last few days, and I _like_ the snacks that you got for me, but...I'm sorry."

Subaru blinked at this before shaking his head. "No, no, it's fine, Lelouch. I guess I'm just unused to homemade foods." The answer seemed sufficient and the boy nodded, directing Subaru to a full platter of food.

"I'm not really a chef, but I know enough about cooking, so I hope you enjoy!" The boy said quickly, words jumbled together just slightly, a light flush on cheeks. Subaru smiled at him kindly, taking a small bite, and found that it was rather good. He nodded at the boy in thanks, watching him beam shyly, before the timer on his thus-unused oven went off, startling them both.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about school!" Lelouch said, explaining that he'd set the timer so he wasn't late. "Imonoyama-san is supposed to show me around."

Subaru nodded at this, making a move to stand up and help in any way he could, but Lelouch bade him to sit back down, offering a small smile.

"I'll be fine, Subaru," He turned to walk away, bag and books in hand, but turned back abruptly. He wandered over shyly to the green eyed Sumeragi, and bent down to press a chaste kiss to the surprised man's cheek. "Thanks, for everything."

He turned again and walked out, leaving the Sumeragi standing there like an idiot, hand poised on his cheek.

* * *

Lelouch was greeted warmly by Imonoyama when he walked out of the entrance to Subaru's small apartment. The man had a limo standing by, with Takamura, his angry looking assistant, at the wheel.

"Come on, Lulu-chan," The man said, somewhat annoying Lelouch who had never given him permission to call him that, but he was ushered in too quickly to protest. They began the drive to CLAMP Private Academy, mostly quiet except for Imonoyama's attempts at small talk. They, too, ended abruptly when Lelouch returned the conversation with cold, one word answers. Finally, they arrived before CLAMP school, and Imonoyama waited for the boy to comment on its size, but the comments never came. If anything, Lelouch looked unfazed.

"You don't...like the school, Lulu-chan?" Imonoyama asked, his ever present smile faltering just slightly. The boy shrugged, blinking, and gave the school another look, wondering if he was missing something.

"It looks fine, Imonoyama-san. Just like my old school." The man gaped at this, internally pouting as he promised to ask Suoh to find out more about this 'rival' school. Then again, Lelouch was most likely from a different world, so perhaps his school's 'twin' was not one in this world.

"Alright then, come on, Lulu-chan. Let's get you situated." He, Lelouch, and Takamura walked to the headmaster's office. The headmaster, Riley Bates, was a relatively young man, only in his mid-thirties, and loved children, especially the _special_ children of CLAMP, with a passion. He himself had been a problematic youth with problems controlling his mind reading powers until the school, and Imonoyama's mother, had rescued him from his path of destruction.

Imonoyama greeted the man cheerfully, explaining Lelouch's story to the man, and telling him in secret that there was no reason, at least as of yet, for Lelouch to be the identical twin of Tokyo's fallen savior. He told the man that it was just a coincidence, and bade him to inform all the faculty as well. Then the two rejoined Lelouch and Suoh, both of whom were silent and cool, and led the teen to his new class. The headmaster called out the teacher, who, luckily, had never met Kamui before, so didn't pass out immediately after seeing Lelouch there.

"This is Lamperouge Lelouch." The headmaster said kindly, pushing the boy closer with a gentle hand. Lelouch bowed in the way Suzaku had taught him, and the teacher smiled.

"I hope you aren't a trouble maker, Lamperouge-kun," The teacher said with a twinkle in his eye, making Lelouch think he was most likely joking, though the boy was more focused on the blatant destruction his name was receiving. The name was not Japanese by origin, so he understood it, but he figured he would have to tell his teachers to call him Lelouch, if that was simpler. "We have enough of them already."

Lelouch tuned out while Imonoyama said 'of course Lulu-chan won't be trouble,' thinking with a quiet chuckle of how he had always skipped classes to go gambling, and to organize terrorist attacks of course. If only Imonoyama knew. Lelouch hoped he would never have to.

"Come up, Lamerouge-kun. Let's get you situated with the class." The boy nodded quietly, and the teacher walked in the class, gesturing for quiet.

* * *

All the din of the classroom came to an end when their teacher, Makoto-sensei, walked into the classroom. Both Fuuma and Kim, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves, also went quiet, as it appeared their teacher had an announcement to make.

"Class, please be silent so I can introduce our new student," Most of the students went wide eyed at that, looking really excited, but Fuuma couldn't bring himself to care. Why should he, if life was so dark now that Kamui was gone? He hadn't even wanted to come back to school, but Imonoyama was determined for the survivors of the Final Battle to lead as normal a life as possible, so there he was. "Please be very kind to Lamperouge Lelouch. Come in, Lamperouge-kun."

If the class had been excited upon hearing about the new student, they were almost hysterical when they actually saw him. Fuuma still ignored this, however, until Kim gasped, sounding sick, and another boy near him fainted. Then, Fuuma looked, and almost fainted himself. There, standing before the classroom, was Kamui. Looking slightly older, taller, and a little different, but still there. He realized why the class had been so excited, recognizing the boy standing before them as someone they'd thought to be an earthquake victim.

"Kamui..." Someone said, possibly even Fuuma himself, the name that had been on everyone's lips, and the mass hysteria of the classroom escalated, though Fuuma himself only sat there, feeling blind. He couldn't help but notice that Kamui, his Kamui, his sweetheart, his baby, his brother, his friend, his twin soul, his lover, looked afraid, and _that _was simply unacceptable. "You came back..."

* * *

A/N: Hope no FuumaxLulu fans were intimidated by that little kiss between Lulu and Subaru. Personally, I like both couples, but FuumaxLelouch is currently in the lead, though SubaruxLelouch is close behind. So if you really want an outcome, go vote or it might not come into realization. But I hope you guys won't stop reading if one couple wins. There will be much fanservice either way.

The Poll: As I said above, FuumaxLelouch is in the lead. FuumaxLulu interaction next chappie, though I haven't yet forgotten about dear Subaru. I might put something in about how he's adapting to an adorable teenager in the house. And more Tree-san! He seems to be really popular, though he only got one word in today.

Thanks: All of my reviewers--a whopping eleven last chapter, and of course those silent people who put this on their story alerts and favorite stories, and then just disappear. Still love you, but would it kill you to write a sentence or two saying you liked or disliked the story?

Kiseki_nkoi: I am so glad you think the fic is beautiful. And Tree-san is glad you enjoy his humor. ^^

R&R: You guys took a while to meet the quota last chapter, but I was busy anyways. Now, however, I'm free and can type up chapters immediately, if only you just review! The number is the same**. Ten reviews(10**) for instant gratification, meaning an update. Remember guys, I'm busy with my original fiction and a few other fanworks---Tenshi made a notebook full of future ideas, just incase she needs a muse---so to keep the story going, reviews and kind comments are necessary. Feed my frail ego. ^^


	7. In Loving Memory

A/N: You guys met my review request! :) Thanks for that. I hope this chapter makes the stuff LelouchForever PMed me about clearer. Let's say Kim is Kamui's age, or _was_ Kamui's age, just to make it an easier read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Quit rubbing it in, damn you.

Warnings: Slash. Nothing else I can think of.

* * *

In Loving Memory

* * *

Two men were sitting in an office, doing paperwork. For once since the start of their relationship, one man, a blonde with vivid blue eyes, was bent over his paperwork, completely focused. The other man, shocked, did not know whether he should interrupt the man since he was finally doing work. But a question had been nagging at him since morning, and he _had_ to ask

"Why did you put him in the same class as Monou-san?" The other man stayed silent for a few seconds, just gazing at the paper before him, before letting out a sigh, offering his partner a tired smile.

"Do you think what I did was wrong, Suoh?" Takamura, in return, turned down his eyes. He didn't know _what_ to think. "I just wanted Fuuma-kun to be happy, I suppose."

This made the young bodyguard raise a questioning brow. He couldn't figure out how putting Lelouch in Fuuma's classroom would help, but then again, the young Imonoyama _was_ a genius, lazy or not, and he was just the help, so maybe he was right? Imonoyama seemed to sense the question in his eyes.

"Well, you know Fuuma's been doing pretty badly in school, right?" Takamura nodded in answer. "He used to be top of his class and the best athlete in the school, but because of all the material he missed during the Final Battle, he's a whole year behind. He could catch up, though, if he was motivated, but Kamui's death has taken its obvious toll on him," He paused, and Takamura wondered if his overly dramatic childhood friend was just trying to build up the suspense, but that thought faded when he saw the sadness in the blonde's eyes. "He doesn't _want_ to live anymore, Suoh. He doesn't want to try to make his life better if Kamui's not in it. His old friends have been coming to me lately, worried, and saying that he's just not the same."

Takamura listened to all this silently, moving behind his partner to wrap his arms around the thin shoulders, placing his chin on the juncture between the CLAMP president's neck and shoulder.

"How does that boy help in this?" He asked softly, trying not to set the other man off. Imonoyama sighed again, leaning back against him and placing his hands over his.

"Subaru was very depressed until Lulu-chan came, and now he _eats_, he _sleeps_, so maybe Lelouch, who looks like Kamui, can help Fuuma heal as well?" Ah, so that was it. Takamura never failed to be amazed at the deep thoughts that his partner hid behind his ever present smile. He pressed a calming kiss to the pale neck, making the blonde moan and bare more of it to him. A knock at the door interrupted them, the voice clarifying it to be Makoto, the teacher of Fuuma's class.

"Sir, I've already informed the Headmaster, but...there seems to be a problem in my class. All the students are going on a rampage, and Lamperouge-kun seems to have vanished in all the drama." Both men gazed at one another worriedly, fixing their clothes, and rushing out of the room.

* * *

Lelouch watched the panic before him with wide eyes. What was going on? Was he perhaps wrong about the time zones, and the students were panicking because he was Britannian? Maybe they knew he was Zero? He looked around to find the teacher, but the man had already vanished, leaving him the victim of this riot.

"_That's it,"_ He finally thought, delicately stepping around a boy who appeared to have fainted. _"I'm going back home. This isn't worth it."_

He forced himself to remain calm as he ignored the yelling behind him, calmly closing the door to the classroom and wandering through the empty halls. He found the exit rather quickly, taking a quick look around before opening the door, and found that it led him to a huge garden, taking his breath away just slightly.

"_No one can say this place isn't beautiful..."_ He sighed quietly, letting all the breath puff out of him. _"If only it wasn't filled with weirdos."_

He decided to wander through the garden, taking in the lovely scents of the flowers. Maybe he could just relax there, instead of going back to Subaru's apartment just yet. After all, the man hadn't stayed up with him all night the day before just so he could panic and run home like a kindergartner on his first day. His feet began to lead him, almost as if they had a mind of their own, to a small, secluded rose garden with what looked like a small memorial in it. Almost in a daze, he walked towards it, eyes widening when he read the plaque.

_In Loving Memory of Kamui Shirou, _It read, as he traced long-fingered hands over it, almost out of breath, though he had not been running. _Fallen Seal of Earth. January 1__st__, 1984-January 1__st__, 2000._

The boy was only sixteen years old, but that wasn't what bothered Lelouch as he fell to his knees before the monument. It was the picture, the picture of a boy with wide violet eyes and messy black hair. The boy in the picture was smiling, but Lelouch could sense that he wasn't happy. This boy who looked so much like him was unhappy. He traced his fingers over the glass frame, touching the cool glass where the boy's cheek would be. Lelouch gasped as memories slipped into him, like when CC had touched his hand, unbidden and horrifying.

* * *

There was a boy standing over Lelouch, touching his cheek tenderly. He dipped down to kiss him, making his heart flutter wildly, but instead of a kiss, he felt a sword slide through him.

A blonde girl who he loved—knew he loved—was crucified on a cross, the man from earlier standing before her. He would save her, Lelouch knew, because the man loved her. Bu, instead of saving her, he gave Lelouch a wide, toothy smile, and sliced the girl's head clean off. In landed before the helpless, horrified Lelouch with a plunk, eyes closed.

And suddenly it wasn't the girl anymore, it was Nunnally. Nunally was dead. The man had killed Nunnally. Or was it the girl? Was he Lelouch? Maybe he was Kamui? His head was hurting so bad, tears were running down his cheeks. Or was it blood?

"I don't know anything anymore..." He whispered weakly, world blacking out around him.

* * *

Fuuma's head was pounding. The class was going crazy, talking about ghosts and reincarnations. Some guy even swore that it was a sign of the world ending, and Fuuma wasn't so sure he was wrong.

Eventually, the teacher, along with the headmaster, the president, and his bodyguard appeared in the room, looking serious.

"Calm down, class..." Makoto-sensei began, trailing off when it became apparent that no one was listening. The dark haired bodyguard, eyes angry and mouth set, stepped forward and growled.

"Be quiet _right now_, or _I _will turn all of _you_ into ghosts." The class was immediately silenced, and Imonoyama stepped forward, snapping open a fan that said _Listen_.

"I know things seem strange right now," He began in a serious, clear voice that Fuuma had never heard him use before. "It seems like Shirou-kun, whose death we found out about so recently, is back, but that isn't so. The boy you just managed to scare away really _is_ Lamperouge Lelouch, and he's probably very confused right now because of you." The class quieted completely, looking guilty, but the blonde man offered them a smile, running blue eyes over the whole class and coming to a stop before Fuuma. "Monou-kun, will you please go look for Lamperouge-kun?"

Fuuma swallowed dryly, but nodded his head, getting out of his seat, and flashing the worried Kim a appeasing smile.

* * *

Fuuma walked through the garden outside CLAMP school, his instincts telling him he'd find the other boy there. He walked slowly, thinking of what he'd say or do when he finally found Lelouch.

"_He's taller than Kamui..."_ He thought suddenly, picturing Kamui's tiny frame in his larger one. Lelouch was still petite, skinny with a trim waist, and he wasn't as tall as Fuuma, but he wasn't short either. _"His eyes aren't quite as large...but he looks like him. He looks like him so much that it almost hurts my eyes to see him."_

He thought of his dream from the night before, when Kamui had told him that he'd be okay, even if Kamui was not there with him. Was this a sign from Kamui? Was it a mere coincidence?

He had no time to ponder the question because when he came to the spot of Kamui's memorial, where his instincts told him Lelouch would be, he found said boy on the ground, staining the grass and flowers around the picture of Kamui a deep red. He felt adrenaline and fear surge through him as he ran up to him quickly, lifting him up into his arms. It gave him a sense of deja-vu from when he'd done the very same thing on the Promised Day. Except then Kamui had died, Fuuma had failed to save him, and he wouldn't fail now. That he swore, both to Kamui and himself.

* * *

"_Must've opened his wounds..."_

"_Needs to be more careful..."_

Lelouch woke up to the sound of voices, making his already thrumming head hurt even worst. He blinked bleary violet eyes and the first thing he saw was another boy standing over him; deep, golden eyes practically looking through him.

It was the man in his dreams, the one who had killed that blonde girl—was it Nunnally?—and Kamui, the boy from the memorial. He sat up quickly, heart pounding with fear, and grabbed the closest weapon he could find, a needle of some sort, ignoring the worry in the golden eyes.

"Hey, you need to put that down," The boy said, large hands placed over his own gently, extricating the weapon from them. Lelouch released it with a half-sob, drawing his arms around his knees in a helpless position. The visions from earler, about Kamui's tragedy, were still flittering through his mind, making it hard to think. There was only one thing he knew clearly, and it was that the man before him had murdered Kamui, who so obviously loved him, in cold blood, and would not hesitate to do so with him. He blanched when he felt those large hands wrap around his cheeks, desperate for some way to get the other male off of him, and gasped when they rubbed his cheeks so gently. "Don't be afraid, Ka–, er, Lamperouge-kun. I would never hurt you."

Instead of responding kindly or even with more fear, Lelouch glared at the other boy, surprising him. He smacked the large hands away from his chin, looking fierce, but the flickers of fear in his eyes were still probably obvious.

"You were about to call me Kamui just now, weren't you?" The other boy froze, golden eyes wide in shock and hurt. "Why is that? Didn't you _kill _Kamui?" The fierceness in his voice vanished for a second, quivering weakly, but he raised his chin up in defiance anyway. "Will you kill me, too, I wonder?"

The golden eyes hardened abruptly, looking a mixture of anger and hurt, before the boy stood up and walked away, leaving Lelouch alone in a room that appeared to belong to the school medical staff, white and sterile. The former Britannian buried his head into his arms, taking deep, calming breaths, and tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

Subaru was shopping at Tokyo Market Place, ignoring the strange looks he got from the small children and their mothers. Apparently, it was difficult to picture the depressed looking, trenchcoat wearing man buy pocky and children's snacks. He glared at nothing in particular, placing another cereal box in his cart, when he suddenly got a bad feeling. He looked torwards the general direction of CLAMP school, hoping Lelouch was okay.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who were worried about Lelouch being OoC, I hope this chapter clarifies things a little. He's being kind of mean this chapter, but that's just Lelouch, eh? Things were a little tense this chapter, but things should get better. Overall, though, I liked the chapter, and I hope you do, too.

Thanks: Everyone who read the fic, reviewed/commented on it, added it to their favorites and story alerts. You guys make it sunny on a rainy day. :-D Thanks to my LJ readers, too.

Aviatorlisa: I already replied to you on LJ, but I'll do it here, too, to show my appreciation. :) I'm glad you liked it. ^^

Kiseki_nKoi: I'm so glad you love the fic. :-D You make me happy with your kindness.

_: FuumaxLelouch is winning right now, but maybe the tides will turn after this chapter? Thanks for the review. ^^

R&R: Thaaaaank yoooou my beloved reviewers. *Big grin* I got my **ten(10)** reviews last chapter, and I want **ten(10)** this chapter, too. I think I can get 'em, since things are starting to get more interesting, and I hope you guys will send them quickly because I want to update soon. :-D


End file.
